


Непредвиденные последствия (Unintended Consequences by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идея побрить голову Канды казалась отличной, пока об этом не узнала Линали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непредвиденные последствия (Unintended Consequences by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602220) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Фик впервые опубликован в августе 2010 г.

Поза Канды - первый намёк на то, что план Аллена провалился.  
  
Канда сидит на диване в библиотеке. Вернее, нет: Канда развалился на диване и самодовольно ухмыляется. Это выражение лица не входит в обычный список, в котором значатся только раздражённое, кровожадное и злорадное. Самодовольные ухмылки - это что-то новенькое, поэтому ситуация начинает выглядеть зловеще.  
  
Тем более зловеще она выглядит в свете того, что Канда лыс как колено и его макушка блестит как у Нойса Мари, - а значит, он по идее должен выглядеть каким угодно, только не самодовольным.  
  
\- Аллен Уолкер, и что же ты натворил?!  
  
Внезапно все намёки складываются в одну жуткую картину.  
  
\- О, привет, Линали. Э-э-э... что ты имеешь в виду, в смысле, что я мог натворить?  
  
Линали обходит диван, встаёт позади Канды и прикрывает ладонями его лысую голову - так осторожно, словно защищая птичку с перебитым крылышком.   
  
- Как ты мог?  
  
Ухмылка Канды становится ещё шире.  
  
\- Я как-то не подумал, что тебе так нравятся волосы Канды. М-м-м... прости?  
\- Извинения здесь недостаточно!  
\- Ну, я же не могу их обратно вырастить. Мне что - свои сбрить? Если тебе станет от этого легче...  
\- Нет, конечно! Как у тебя язык повернулся такое сказать?!  
  
Канда прикрывает рот рукой, фальшиво изображая попытку сдержать смешок. Аллен награждает его тяжёлым взглядом. Между прочим, идея побрить чью-то голову принадлежала именно Канде, так что он сам и накликал - разве нет? Поэтому нет у него никакого права ржать над Алленом - это, в конце концов, нечестно.  
  
В любом случае, почему Аллену приходится разбираться с проблемами бритых голов в одиночку? По крайней мере часть вины за происшедшее лежит на Лави, значит, он тоже должен быть тут, чтобы на него тоже орали и ухмылялись. А где он вместо этого отсиживается? Они втроём в библиотеке, и только Лави не видать. Поневоле призадумаешься.  
  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени нужно, чтоб отрастить такие волосы?! Годы! Как ты мог? Всё равно что картину уничтожить!  
  
Аллен вздыхает и наваливается спиной на стену. Это явно грозит затянуться, так что лучше устроиться поудобнее.  
  
\- О своих волосах ты так не переживала, Линали.  
  
Она только отмахивается в ответ.  
  
\- Ну конечно, это же были мои волосы. К тому же, я потеряла их в битве, защищая своих друзей, оно того стоило. В отличие от твоего поступка, который ничем не лучше вандализма...  
  
И она дальше вещает на эту тему. Довольно долго. Если бы до этого Аллену хоть на секунду пришло в голову, что Линали не наплевать на волосы Канды, он бы до них и не дотронулся.   
  
А это, в свою очередь, возвращает его к Лави, который наверняка знал, что Линали расстроится, потому что он, похоже, всегда в курсе подобных дел. И при всём при этом именно он подсыпал снотворное в еду Канде. На его месте Аллен бы никогда так не поступил...   
  
...во всяком случае, если бы допускал, что может попасться.  
  
Линали тем временем продолжала свою пламенную декламацию, так и не отойдя от темы волос, имевшей отношение только к Аллену. Однако если она отклонится от неё хоть на миллиметр, Аллен не будет зевать и беззастенчиво бросит Лави на съедение.   
  
Да, получается, план и близко не сработал. Во-первых, совершенно неожиданный фактор участия Линали. Во-вторых, таинственное исчезновение Лави. Ну и в-третьих, наконец, Канда. Просто Канда - как явление. Его небрежно-расслабленная поза. Усмешка на лице. Сверкающая бритая голова - и Аллену приходилось признать, что Канде так даже идёт. Вот ведь ублюдок. _  
_  
Аллен и Лави-то надеялись, что он будет выглядеть как бритая крыса. Но нет - разумеется, нет. Отсутствие волос только подчёркивает тонкие черты его лица, высокие скулы, и заодно выделяет его дурацкие тёмные глаза. А в целом вид получается эффектный, в чём-то пугающий, и, если честно, это очень даже...  
  
...заводит.  
  
Идея была неудачной с самого начала,  _во всём виноват Лави,_  на этом Аллен и сосредоточится.  
  
Хотя это довольно сложно, потому что впервые на памяти Аллена Канда рад его присутствию. Логически Аллен, конечно, понимает, что Канда просто наслаждается его мучениями. Но это всё логика - а она совершенно бесполезна, когда прямо перед тобой улыбается Канда.  
  
Тимкампи снимается с плеча Аллена и садится на бритую макушку. Канда пытается смахнуть его, как муху, но Тиму нравятся всякие блестящие штуки, так что его не сгонишь. Эта схватка поглощает и того, и другого, поэтому Аллен может немного расслабиться.  
  
Впрочем, ничто не может отвлечь Линали, и теперь она проводит для Аллена ликбез на тему силы волос, их строения, и прочая, и прочая. Это на тот случай, если он находился во власти заблуждения, что кто угодно мог отрастить такие волосы, какие были у Канды до того, как Аллен откромсал их в бессердечном и жестоком порыве, которого Линали от него никогда не ожидала, пока, ужаснувшись, не увидела его последствия собственными глазами.  
  
Аллен с глухим стуком бьётся затылком о стену и упорно размышляет о карточных фокусах. Эта тактика не раз его спасала во время долгих пьяных бесед с Кроссом.  
  
Вторая тактика заключалась в мечтах о том, как он спустит Кросса с лестницы, понаблюдает, как тот кубарем катится несколько пролётов, а потом скажет всем, что это был несчастный случай. Впрочем, Аллен не испытывает к Линали достаточно антипатии, чтобы этот трюк сработал. Какая жалость.   
  
\- ...я предлагала, чтобы братик снова приготовил тот тоник для роста волос, но Канда отказывается иметь с ним дело. Ну, я, конечно, могу понять, чем он руководствуется...   
  
Аллен представляет себе карточный стол. Такой, за который бы ни за что не сел в реальности, - потому что вокруг сидит целая куча опытных внимательных игроков, которые ни за что не позволят ему сдать карты. Однако в качестве упражнения ситуация вполне интересная. Сдаёт кто-то другой, и колода не краплёная, так что единственный выход для Аллена - мухлевать. Парень слева следит за ним, но дама справа не смотрит, так что...  
  
\- Аллен!  
\- М-м? - ой. Она раздражена. В смысле, ещё больше, чем раньше. - О! Извини, Линали. Я просто... -  _"изо всех сил старался тебя игнорировать?"_ Ну да, как же. - Я отвлёкся.  
\- Я сказала, что вы с Кандой должны драться.  
  
Похоже, он не расслышал...  
  
\- Драться?  
  
Линали с серьёзным видом кивает.  
  
\- Это единственный способ восстановить справедливость.  
  
Аллен беспомощно пытается сообразить, в каком месте это справедливо. У него довольно чёткие, даже детальные понятия о справедливости, и вот это решение явно нельзя назвать справедливым. Он побрил голову Канды, а не избил его до бесчувствия. И, в общем, если в нормальных обстоятельствах они с Кандой примерно равны по силе, то именно сейчас...  
  
Аллен искоса бросает взгляд на отвлекающую своим блеском макушку Канды, отвлекающие же тёмные глаза и то, как пальцы Канды отвлекающе поглаживают Муген, и, о господи, Аллен может и не надеяться выиграть.   
  
\- Это же не насмерть, правильно?  
\- Нет, конечно! - Линали потрясена его вопросом до глубины души. - Всего лишь до первой крови.  
  
Аллен устало потирает глаза. Экзорцисты - психи, он это точно знает: он сам экзорцист. Однако в иные моменты этот факт становится очевиднее, чем обычно, и это пугает.  
  
\- И что мы этим докажем? - бормочет он. Уолкер уже оставил глупые надежды уболтать Линали и вывернуться просто так, поэтому спрашивает из чистого любопытства.  
  
\- Это чтобы восстановить честь Канды, - говорит Линали. Это означает, что все, кто находится в этой комнате, убеждены, что Канда надерёт Аллену задницу. Нечего сказать, вдохновляет.  
\- Но волосы у него от этого обратно не вырастут.  
\- Я знаю. Но это лучшее, что мы можем сделать.  
  
О да, лучшее, что мы можем сделать. Честь Канды тут ни при чём, это точно. У него и у лысого полно этой самой чести - такая уж он сволочь. Всё затевается ради Линали - она просто хочет насладиться зрелищем, как Аллена дубасят за жуткое преступление, которое он совершил, отняв у неё волосы Канды.  
  
Аллен не собирается страдать в одиночку.  
  
\- Можно, Лави будет моим секундантом?  
\- Вы дерётесь только до первой крови, Аллен. Секундант тебе не понадобится.  
\- Ну, он будет меня морально поддерживать.  
\- Так, стой. За что отвечал этот тупой кролик? - Канда всегда схватывает на лету, когда дело касается заговоров за его спиной.  
\- О, - задумчиво протягивает Линали. А потом снова: -  _О!_  - Её глаза расширяются в понимании. - Я-то думала, как тебе удалось побрить Канду и не разбудить его. Пойду-ка я найду Лави.  
\- Чтобы он был моим секундантом?- спрашивает Аллен.  
\- Нет, чтобы он дрался  _со мной,_  - резко отвечает Линали, решительно направляясь в коридор.  
  
Аллен пытается ощутить хотя бы малейшее угрызение совести за то, что только что сделал. Попытка совершенно безуспешна.  
  
\- Грязно играешь, шпендель, - говорит Канда, всё ещё развалившись на диване с Мугеном в одной руке и Тимкампи под другой. - Впрочем, как всегда, верно?  
\- Пардон, - возмущённо возражает Аллен, - кто из нас поскакал жаловаться Линали? И это я после этого грязно играю?!  
\- Знаешь, шпендель, когда я проснулся без единого волоска на голове, я неожиданно почувствовал желание поиграть по твоим правилам - так забавно... А ты меня снотворным накачал, так что вообще заткнись.  
\- Ничем я тебя не накачал. Это был Лави.  
\- Ясен хрен. Но идея была твоя.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - объявляет Аллен, вышагивая вперёд к дивану, плюхаясь рядом с Кандой и освобождая из его хватки Тимкампи. - Ты сам напросился. - Вообще-то говоря, Аллен даже не помнит причину их ссоры, но Канда стопроцентно напросился, он всегда напрашивается. - И если бы меня побрили, я бы в жизни не пошёл к Линали. Гад ты, вот ты кто.  
\- А ну тихо. Я представляю, как размажу тебя по тренировочному залу, - это так успокаивает. Не мешай мне.  
\- Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого размажет, тупой Канда.  
  
Канда снова улыбается ему - и это снова жутко отвлекает. Аллен ненавидит свою жизнь.


End file.
